nukularfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Episode 51 – Die 1996er Jahresrückschaurevue
In unserer einundfünfzigsten Ausgabe feiern wir natürlich nicht nur den besten Episoden-Titel den wir je hatten, sondern auch das Jahr 1996. Von Blümchen und Diablo bis hin zu Tin Cup durchforsten wir das popkulturelle Jahresgeschehen. Dabei glänzen wir mit jeder Menge vor-weihnachtlicher Disharmonie und Liebe zur Vollständigkeit in Sachen Musikcharts. Inhalt *'00:00:00 '''Intro *'00:00:52''' Begrüßung *'00:07:46' Frosta Adventskalender *'00:17:20' das Nukular Wikia wird erwähnt *'00:21:25' Themenbeginn **'00:24:38' wichtige Ereignisse 1996 **'00:29:34' Filme ***'00:29:36' High School High ***'[00:30:02' Elmar Hörig']' ***'00:34:37' Lexx – The Dark Zone ***'00:35:55' Eraser ***'00:38:50' Agent 00 – Mit der Lizenz zum Totlachen ***'00:39:52' The Frighteners ***'00:44:03' Dragonheart ***'00:47:12' Independence Day ***'00:55:06' Last Man Standing ***'00:58:38' Bio-Dome oder Bud & Doyle: Total bio. Garantiert schädlich. ***'01:01:09' Larry Flynt – Die nackte Wahrheit ***'01:04:36' Dexters Labor ***'01:05:01' Poison Ivy II – Jung und verführerisch ***'01:05:42' Phenomenon – Das Unmögliche wird wahr ***'01:06:08' Michael ***'01:06:42' Santa Claus mit Muckis ***'01:07:57' Beavis und Butt-Head machen’s in Amerika ***'01:10:19' Versprochen ist versprochen ***'01:12:53' Der Fan ***'01:14:17' Broken Arrow ***'01:15:29' Star Trek: Der erste Kontakt ***'01:17:06' Hamlet ***'01:18:02' Spin City/Chaos City ***'01:19:32' Striptease ***'01:21:28' Evita ***'01:22:45' Cable Guy – Die Nervensäge ***'01:22:15' Tin Cup ***'01:25:31' Twister ***'01:27:06' Scream ****'01:27:13' Anekdote: "Mein Scream Kostüm war verflucht" ***'01:35:04' The Rock – Fels der Entscheidung ***'01:36:36' Fargo ***'01:38:41' From Dusk Till Dawn ***'01:41:36' Mission Impossible ***'01:44:34' Jerry Maguire – Spiel des Lebens ***'01:49:07 '''Der verrückte Professor ***'01:50:01''' Vier lieben dich ***'01:51:46' Muppets – Die Schatzinsel ***'01:52:11' Alarm für Cobra 11 – Die Autobahnpolizei ***'01:53:13' Trainspotting ***'01:56:31' Sleepers ***'01:58:11' Spacejam ***'01:59:17' Kazaam - Der Geist aus der Flasche ***'02:01:12' Daylight ***'02:03:09' Mars Attacks! ***'02:04:38' Swingers ***'02:07:53' Flucht aus L.A. ***'02:08:47' Thinner ***'02:10:11' Sabrina – Total Verhext! **'02:12:07' Videospiele ***'02:13:10' Sega Saturn ***'02:15:03' Guardian Heroes ***'02:17:11' Duke Nukem 3D ***'02:24:23' Mega Man X3 ***'02:26:46' Civilization II ***'02:28:14 '''Pokémon ***'02:31:57''' Zork Nemesis ***'02:33:17' Time Crisis ***'02:36:10' Super Mario RPG ***'02:36:32' Kirby Superstar ***'02:37:38' Resident Evil ***'02:40:17' Panzer Dragoon II Zwei ***'02:41:31' Warcraft 2: Beyond the Dark Portal ***'02:44:00' Indiana Jones and His Desktop Adventures ***'02:45:23' Metal Slug ***'02:46:49' Final Doom ***'02:49:55' Quake ****'02:51:56' Enemy Territory: Quake Wars (kam 2007) ***'02:52:40' Super Mario 64 ***'02:53:18' Nights into Dreams … ***'02:56:10' Star Ocean ***'02:57:04' Tekken ***'02:58:28' The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall ***'02:59:41' Die Hard Trilogy ***'03:02:15' Crash Bandicoot ***'03:04:42' Pilotwings 64 ***'03:08:57' Shattered Steel ***'03:09:40' Street Fighter Alpha 2 ***'03:09:52' Formula One ***'03:11:02' Donkey Kong Land 2 ***'03:11:23' Command & Conquer: Alarmstufe Rot ***'03:13:48' Destruction Derby 2 ***'03:14:04' WWF in your house ***'03:15:02' Dead or Alive ***'03:15:19' Tomb Raider ***'03:17:19' Mega Man 8 ***'03:17:42' Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire ***'03:19:51' Death Ralley ***'03:20:26' Terranigma ***'03:21:19' Diablo ****'03:21:41' Anekdote: Chris und der Blizzard Cast (Game One) ****'03:22:41' Anekdote: Max Superhelden Diskussion mit den Beans ****'03:28:17' Anekdote: Gürnth auf der Reeperbahn **'03:30:55' Musik ***'03:31:17' Tod von Tupac ***'03:36:13' Tod von Bradley Nowell ***'03:37:38' Trennung von Take That ***'03:39:32' wichtigste Alben ****'03:44:35' Gürnth mit wichtigen Punk Alben ***'03:55:31' Top 100 ****'03:55:53' 100. You'll See - Madonna ****'03:56:05' 98. Rebel Yell - Scooter ****'03:58:17' 98. Beautiful Life - Ace Of Base ****'03:59:01' 97. Change The World - Eric Clapton ****'03:59:17' 96. Celebrate The Love - ZhiVago ****'03:59:44' 94. 5 O'Clock - Nonchalant ****'04:00:09' 94. What's Love Got To Do With It - Warren G feat. Adina Howard ****'04:00:51' 93. Inside Out - Culture Beat ****'04:01:20' 92. I'm Raving - Scooter ****'04:01:54' 91. Jesus To A Child - George Michael ****'04:02:19' 90. Je Te Donne - Worlds Apart ****'04:05:32' 89. Miss Sarajevo - Passengers ****'04:06:06' 87. I Love You Always Forever. - Donna Lewis ****'04:07:24' 87. Goldeneye - Tina Turner ****'04:07:40' 86. Kleiner Satellit (Piep, Piep) - Blümchen ****'04:10:50' 85. Back In The U.K. - Scooter ****'04:11:33' 84. Boomerang - Blümchen ****'04:12:24' 83. Funky - Tic Tac Toe ****'04:14:08' Max rappt Ruhrpott Niggas ****'04:17:32' 82. Reality - RMB ****'04:17:47' 81. You And I - Scorpions ****'04:19:36' 80. Blue Jeans -Sqeezer ****'04:25:02' 79. Missing - No Mercy ****'04:26:32' 78. Love Is The Price - DJ Bobo ****'04:26:35' 77. Born Slippy - Underworld ****'04:27:02' 76. Sexy Eis - Bürger Lars Dietrich ****'04:27:16' 75. Land Of Dreaming - Masterboy ****'04:34:01' 74. Stand By Your Man - Heike Makatsch ****'04:36:14' 73. How Deep Is Your Love - Take That ****'04:37:12' 72. Se A Vida E (That's The Way Life Is) - Pet Shop Boys ****'04:38:58' 71. Fastlove - George Michael ****'04:39:02' 70. Soldier Soldier - Captain Jack ****'04:43:20' 69. Punk Rock Song - Bad Religion ****'04:44:05' 68. Ready Or Not - Fugees ****'04:44:58' 67. I Got 5 On It - Luniz ****'04:45:27' 66. Revolution In Paradise - Heath Hunter & The Pleasure Company ****'04:46:12' 65. Wonderwall - Oasis ****'04:50:12' 64. Vamonos (Hey Chico, Are You Ready) - Garcia ****'04:51:03' 63. Vision Of Life -Down Low ****'04:52:10' 62. Eine Insel Mit Zwei Bergen - Dolls United ****'04:53:32' 61. Doh Wah Diddy - Fun Factory ****'04:54:08' 60. You Don't Fool Me - Queen ****'04:55:05' Lieblings VIVA Moderatoren ****'04:58:27' 59. Fable - Robert Miles ****'04:58:58' 58. Crying In The Rain - Culture Beat ****'04:59:10' 57. I Give You My Heart - Mr. President ****'04:59:56' 56. Where The Wild Roses Grow - Nick Cave & Kylie Minogue ****'05:01:14' 55. The X Files - Mark Snow ****'05:01:47' 54. Pray - DJ Bobo ****'05:01:57' 53. Spaceman - Babylon Zoo ****'05:02:54' 52. Tha Crossroads - Bone Thugs-N-Harmony ****'05:03:12' 51. Father And Son - Boyzone ****'05:04:13' 50. Salva Mea - Faithless ****'05:04:48' 49. Herz An Herz - Blümchen (+Gesangseinlagen von Chris und Max) ****'05:05:39' 48. Sexy Eyes - Whigfield ****'05:05:47' 47. Forever Love - Gary Barlow ****'05:05:58' 46. Zehn Kleine Jägermeister - Die Toten Hosen ****'05:07:38' 45. Hier Kommt Die Maus - Stefan Raab ****'05:08:26' 44. Magic Carpet Ride - Mighty Dub Katz ****'05:09:04' 43. My Love - Zucchero ****'05:09:14' 42. Fu-gee-la - Fugees ****'05:09:29' 41. Mutter, Der Mann Mit Dem Koks Ist Da - T-MA a.k.a. Falco ****'05:11:13' 40. How Bizarre - OMC ****'05:12:35' 39. Theme From Mission: Impossible - Adam Clayton & Larry Mullen ****'05:12:58' 38. One Of Us - Joan Osborne ****'05:15:25' 37. Can't Take My Hands Off You - Soultans ****'05:15:40' 36. California Love - Tupac feat. Dr. Dre ****'05:17:36' 35. Drill Instructor - Captain Jack ****'05:18:58' 34. Jein - Fettes Brot ****'05:19:38' 33. Anything - 3T ****'05:21:27' 32. If I Ruled The World - Nas ****'05:23:20' 31. Heaven - U96 ****'05:25:24' 30. Gangsta's Paradise - Coolio feat. L.V. ****'05:27:28' 29. A Neverending Dream - X-Perience ****'05:28:11' 28. Love Message - Love Message ****'05:28:50' 27. Knockin' - Double Vision ****'05:30:04' 26. Earth Song - Michael Jackson ****'05:30:35' 25. Wannabe - Spice Girls ****'05:31:37' 24. Seven Days And One Week - B.B.E. ****'05:31:57' 23. Mysterious Girl - Peter Andre feat. Bubbler Ranx ****'05:33:43' 22. Captain Jack - Captain Jack ****'05:34:05' 21. I'll Never Break Your Heart - Backstreet Boys (+Gesangseinlage von den Chipmunks) ****'05:35:32' 20. Firestarter - The Prodigy ****'05:40:16' 19. Ironic - Alanis Morissette ****'05:41:19' 18. Ich Find Dich Scheisse - Tic Tac Toe ****'05:42:43' 17. Return Of The Mack - Mark Morrison ****'05:43:35' 16. We've Got It Goin' On - Backstreet Boys ****'05:44:04' 15. Piu Bella Cosa - Eros Ramazzotti ****'05:44:54' 14. Get Down (You're The One For Me) - Backstreet Boys ****'05:45:40' 13. Spring - RMB ****'05:45:44' 12. Missing - Everything But The Girl ****'05:46:56' 11. Killing Me Softly - Fugees ****'05:50:17' 10. I Can't Help Myself (I Love You, I Want You) - The Kelly Family ****'05:50:57' 9. Breakfast At Tiffany's - Deep Blue Something ****'05:51:34' 8. Because You Loved Me - Celine Dion ****'05:51:43' 7. Where Do You Go - No Mercy ****'05:52:48' 6. Children - Robert Miles ****'05:54:30' 5. They Don't Care About Us - Michael Jackson ****'05:57:58' 4. Coco Jamboo - Mr. President ****'06:01:04' 3. Insomnia - Faithless ****'06:01:21' 2. Lemon Tree - Fool's Garden (+Gesangseinlagen von Chris und Max) ****'06:04:49' 1. Macarena (Bayside Boys Remix) - Los Del Rio * 06:07:23 Abmoderation Galerie/Videos ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Zitate Chris Max Dominik Andere Max's Eltern Trinkspiel Level 1: Einer verbietet einem anderen den Mund? Prost! Level 2: Man beleidigt sich gegenseitig? Austrinken! Kategorie:Popkultur Episoden Kategorie:Anekdoten Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:Musik Kategorie:Games